


The ASMR Experience

by DreamPitcher



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Hyeon, ASMR, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, MAKNAE. ON. TOP, Mentions of SuA, SoftCatcher, regular 2hyeon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPitcher/pseuds/DreamPitcher
Summary: Just some 2hyeon-girlfriends shenanigans, aggresive Gahyeon, clingy Yoohyeon...And also there's some ASMR thrown into the mix!
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	The ASMR Experience

**Author's Note:**

> this was living rent free inside my brain  
> i had to write it down… i just had to  
> also hi, i'm new around, hope ya enjoy the read!

“We’re not making an ASMR video,” Gahyeon says incredulously. Up to this point she hadn’t been too sure Yoohyeon was serious by suggesting that the first five times.

“Why not?” Yoohyeon whines. But Gahyeon just looks at her and doesn’t answer. “It would be so cool.”

Gahyeon crosses her arms and sinks a bit more on the couch.

“You’re the only one who thinks that, Yoohyeon!”

The idea sounds a bit embarrassing and Gahyeon isn’t really feeling up to it. The week has been busy and she hasn’t slept that much, so it’s a bit hard to find the energy to humor her girlfriend right now.

“You like my ASMR recordings,” Yoohyeon accuses grabbing Gahyeon’s arm and leaning towards the smaller girl.

“That doesn’t mean it is a good idea to do it for a video.”

In that moment, Gahyeon stands up from the couch and walks a couple of steps away, because being so close to Yoohyeon and her puppy eyes is dangerous when she’s trying to breathe and think clearly.

“But everyone else is doing it...” Yoohyeon pouts and slumps on the couch and she probably has no idea how much she looks like a puppy who got her request to go out on a walk denied.

And Gahyeon wants to explain that even when everyone else is doing it doesn’t make it a good idea. Because she doesn’t find the appeal of recording her voice as she whispers against a microphone and makes other random noises.

If they were to record the video, Yoohyeon would eventually find out that Gahyeon thinks recording ASMR is boring and embarrassing. And if the taller girl realized that, she would most likely end heartbroken and that’s the last thing Gahyeon wants.

Having a pouty Yoohyeon is a fair price to pay in exchange of not having a heartbroken Yoohyeon, so Gahyeon stays firm on her position even if looking at Yoohyeon tugs her heartstrings and makes it progressively difficult to just say no.

Fortunately, she manages to resist the girl enough to walk away and get into her room. But the idea of having a crestfallen Yoohyeon lounging outside the room, like a dog that was left out in the rain, prevents her from leaving her room for the rest of the evening.

* * *

It’s been a couple of days since the incident and Gahyeon is almost starting to forget. It’s her turn to clean the kitchen and she’s just finishing wiping the counter when she feels someone leaning against her back.

“Gahyeonnie,” Yoohyeon whispers in her ear, the warm breath caressing her skin.

A couple of arms surround her waist, and she freezes in place, even if the soft grip could be removed by Gahyeon if she really wanted to. But it’s not the strength of the grip what keeps her still, it’s more like the person holding her makes Gahyeon want to stand still to stay in those arms a little longer.

“Yes?” She replies, and even if she is proud of keeping her stutters out of her voice she still feels dumb for whispering back. They’re in the kitchen in the middle of the day, so there is no reason to talk back in whispers and yet...

The arms surrounding her waist tighten their hold and she feels more than hears Yoohyeon taking a deep breath against her neck.

“Gahyeonnie, can we...” Yoohyeon pauses and leans a little bit more over Gahyeon, covering even more of her with her body. “...can we stay like this?”

A jolt of excitement runs through Gahyeon’s spine and she makes an effort in keeping her body still, otherwise Yoohyeon might notice how much the words affect her.

“Sure,” she replies doing a valiant effort of keeping her breathing steady.

An effort that goes out the window the moment Yoohyeon talks again.

“You’re always working so hard, Gahyeon...”

Why does Yoohyeon sound almost husky? Gahyeon is definitely working very hard right now, because Yoohyeon’s voice is turning breathing into an ordeal.

“Y-yeah?”

A gentle hand pushes Gahyeon’s hair behind her ear and the next words brush against her skin directly.

“Mhm, yeah, you deserve to rest, love...”

It’s not unusual for Yoohyeon to use pet names with her, but for some reason the way she’s talking right now is making Gahyeon bite her lip, her hands curling over the cold counter of the kitchen.

“I still have things to do.” Gahyeon’s complaints sound like token resistance as she leans back against Yoohyeon’s warmth, her own small hands moving to rest against Yoohyeon’s.

“Gahyeon rejecting an opportunity to rest? Something must be wrong today, I wonder if SuA will stop being loud too,” Yoohyeon teases in a soft whisper that makes Gahyeon’s ears burn.

Why is she refusing to rest anyway? She wonders, even if a part of her knows the answer already...

Honestly? It’s because it feels like a trap. This whole thing is most likely part of something Yoohyeon is plotting but...

“Why don’t we lie down in bed together? I’ll help you relax, just leave it to me...”

...in the end, Gahyeon doesn’t feel any malice in Yoohyeon, she just sounds so eager to help. It makes Gahyeon want to melt in the embrace and sleep.

“O-ok, guess I could take some time to rest.”

Gahyeon can’t really see it, but she’s sure that Yoohyeon is smiling right now, judging by the way the hands surrounding her tighten and bring her closer to the girl standing behind her.

A whispered ‘Thank you’ is pressed alongside a kiss to the crown of her head before they start a clumsy stroll towards Gahyeon’s room.

Even if their movements are awkward and slow, Yoohyeon refuses to let go and Gahyeon latches onto the girl behind her, her hands reaching back to grab the girl’s hips firmly in case Yoohyeon tries to let go.

It takes a bit of time to get to the room, and a bit of fumbling to get into Gahyeon’s bed, but once there, they forget about the hardships and get into what they were doing in the kitchen straight away.

“Close your eyes and take a deep breath,” Yoohyeon instructs in a low voice, her hands moving gently up and down Gahyeon’s lower torso.

Doing as told, Gahyeon allows herself to lie down halfway on top of Yoohyeon.

“Forget about anything else and just focus on relaxing your body.”

Nodding slowly to acknowledge the words, Gahyeon nestles herself comfortably alongside Yoohyeon. The taller girl moves a bit to get into a better position and after a couple of seconds, almost automatically, they seem to fit against each other.

“Let the tension fade away,” Yoohyeon whispers as she feels more of the smaller girl’s weight rest comfortably on her.

After speaking, she licks her lips, her mouth close enough to Gahyeon’s ear for her to hear it clearly. There is something about the sound that sends chills down her spine, making her squirm a bit more into Yoohyeon’s arms.

“Let my voice soothe you...”

A soft humming noise rumbles in Gahyeon’s chest and Yoohyeon is close enough to feel the soft vibrations under her fingertips and against her chest.

In a matter of minutes, Gahyeon is sleeping, snoring softly. She has the prettiest face when she’s asleep, her eyes gently closed giving her a peaceful expression she wouldn’t usually be able to have when awake. It’s not like Gahyeon isn’t usually pretty, it’s more like Yoohyeon can never tell her that to her face.

“You’re so cute, Gahyeon, I always tell you this when you’re awake but... I’m sorry, I never know what else to say.” The whispered words slip from her mouth after a couple of seconds of admiring the sleeping girl in her arms.

She can’t stop her hand from tenderly touching the smaller girl’s forehead and moving down; fingers brushing carefully the side of her head, removing any stray hairs from her face.

“Just seeing you like this, I really don’t know what to do,” Yoohyeon rests her forehead against Gahyeon’s shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful but I can’t say it... I can only call you cute, because it’s not a lie, even if it’s not the whole truth.”

A resigned sigh leaves her nose as she moves to rest her cheek on Gahyeon’s shoulder.

“And that’s not the only thing I can’t say to you,” she whines. “Why am I so useless? I just want to spend more time with you and hear your voice more, _hear_ you saying _my name_ , but admitting it is so embarrassing, I’m sorry I’m like this.”

She sighs once more and as she looks at Gahyeon sleep, her resolve to just be honest starts to grow.

Gahyeon is so amazing, such a hard worker and Yoohyeon feels like she needs to work harder, because Gahyeon deserves the world and if Yoohyeon can’t give it to her, she’ll at least give her the next best thing, right?

She has to try, for Gahyeon.

“Yoohyeon...?” Gahyeon’s eyes open slowly.

Several minutes have passed, maybe more. Probably more, Yoohyeon can’t keep track of time very well.

“Hey,” she replies, her voice dry.

“How long was I asleep?” Gahyeon asks in a raspy voice that sends shivers down Yoohyeon’s body.

“It hasn’t been that long, probably an hour,” Yoohyeon ponders. She’s not really sure. She has been staring at Gahyeon the whole time and time isn’t relevant when your cute girlfriend is asleep in your arms.

“Did you fall asleep too?”

Slowly, Yoohyeon shakes her head from side to side.

“I wanted to look at you a bit more,” she adds with a smile, her cheekbones pushing her eyes into a crescent moon shape and her front teeth poking cutely under her lips.

Gahyeon smiles too and nods, her senses slowly coming back to her as she wakes up. She yawns and tries to stretch her arms in the limited space she has in her bed while trying not to move away from Yoohyeon at all.

Looking back at Yoohyeon, it’s not hard to notice the girl’s eyes have been focused on her, a somewhat expectant expression on her face.

“What?” She asks, the back of her hand rubbing her eyes, trying to rub the sleepiness out of them.

Taken by surprise, Yoohyeon squirms and tries to swallow the sudden feeling of nervousness down her dry throat.

“So, did you like the Yoohyeon ASMR experience?” Yoohyeon finally says and her words are like a switch that wakes up Gahyeon right away.

Gahyeon’s eyes open wide and in an instant she is sitting up on the bed, Yoohyeon has less than a second to gauge the situation before Gahyeon is pushing a pillow into her face, pressing firmly, almost as if she is trying to smother the taller girl.

She might be attempting just that. Where is all this aggression coming from? Has SuA’s influence completely spoiled the younger girl?

Yoohyeon panics and tries to apologize but all her words are too muffled to be understood clearly, but regardless, she hopes her regret is distinguishable enough in the whiny noises that can be heard through the pillow covering her mouth.

Her hands attempt to move Gahyeon back but she just doesn’t have the strength or the drive to push Gahyeon away.

After several seconds of struggle, Yoohyeon gives up and stops wriggling around, accepting her fate, whatever it might be. If Gahyeon is really learning all of this from SuA, it’s better to just let the girl vent her anger.

Perhaps, noticing the resignation in Yoohyeon, Gahyeon lifts the pillow.

Yoohyeon has no time to feel relief cause she finds herself face to face with an annoyed Gahyeon, she’s so close their noses are almost touching. Gahyeon doesn’t look genuinely angry, at least, and it’s a small win for Yoohyeon.

“Was all of this part of your plan?”

A plan? Yoohyeon opens and closes her mouth several times, not quite catching what Gahyeon is asking.

“Was this whole _thing_ your plan to _coerce_ me to agree with your ASMR _video_?” Gahyeon punctuates some of her words by hitting Yoohyeon with the pillow.

“No, no, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please,” Yoohyeon begs, her eyes closed tightly, her shoulders hunched and her arms placed protectively in front of her.

Usually, that would be enough to placate Gahyeon, but right now she’s feeling particularly annoyed at Yoohyeon, and the tall girl isn’t really helping her case.

“If you want to do it so badly just ask someone else to help you with it, instead of playing pranks on me!” Gahyeon whines, hitting Yoohyeon with the pillow one last time, just strong enough to highlight her irritation but not hard enough to hurt.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t a prank, I’m sorry, I just wanted to have a recording of your voice doing ASMR and didn’t know how else to ask for it.”

Gahyeon wants to hit Yoohyeon with the pillow, one more time for good measure, but the confession is so disarming, Gahyeon suddenly has no thoughts inside her head.

Seconds go by with no one saying anything. Yoohyeon is the first to react, her face becoming red and she screams with embarrassment as she covers her face with the sleeves of her green sweatshirt.

At first Gahyeon thinks she didn’t hear Yoohyeon correctly, but as her waking brain starts to process the sentence, she ends up realizing that Yoohyeon’s reaction is a blatant giveaway, and unless there’s something wrong with her ears, she _did_ hear Yoohyeon correctly.

“Uh... _What?_ ”

Even if she knows she heard Yoohyeon and she understands what was said, there’s no way she can come up with a reply to it, and a part of her still wants to hear Yoohyeon repeat herself in case she is misunderstanding something.

“I just... I wanted to hear your voice anytime I wanted,” Yoohyeon says, her voice trembling and her face still covered by her hands. “And... w-we’ve been so busy lately, I just wanted to spend more time alone with you.” Yoohyeon rushes to say and is relieved to note that Gahyeon is giving her the chance to explain herself without shoving the pillow in her face again.

The expression in Gahyeon’s face is a combination of confusion and disbelief. Yoohyeon feels the embarrassment burning her cheeks as she hides her face in Gahyeon’s neck.

Before even hearing Gahyeon’s laugh, she feels the girl tremble and a second later laughter is pouring out of her mouth, the bubbly sounds making Yoohyeon feel weak.

If she were standing right now, the sound of Gahyeon’s goofy laugh would be enough to bring her to her knees.

“You’re so silly, Yoohyeon, you can just ask,” Gahyeon says between giggles, even if she’s laughing she looks a bit confused about her girlfriend’s hesitation.

“I know, but it’s difficult, you’re really pretty and it’s embarrassing how much I want to hold you and kiss you,” Yoohyeon’s voice trembles, the tears gathering in her eyes threatening to be spilled.

Inside Gahyeon’s chest, her heart skips a couple of beats. Yoohyeon is always so genuine and she has no regards for how embarrassing she sounds as she says those things that Gahyeon wouldn’t usually dare to admit out loud, and still...

“Hey, I also wanna kiss you and hug you a lot,” Gahyeon says in a soft comforting whisper. Her hands rubbing up and down Yoohyeon’s arms.

“Really?”

Instead of answering right away, Gahyeon smiles and leans down to kiss Yoohyeon. Once she breaks the kiss Yoohyeon gasps, her eyes opening slowly to look into Gahyeon’s.

“Yes, really.”

But the admiration and surprise in Yoohyeon’s eyes doesn’t disappear even after Gahyeon’s words.

“Ah, for real? You say I’m always working hard, but really, you’re the one working hard all the time,” Gahyeon is talking between soft laughs, but it doesn’t sound teasing or mocking, it’s definitely endearment. “Making extra efforts just to find excuses to spend time with me...” While she speaks she plays with Yoohyeon’s hair twisting a couple of locks between her fingers.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Yoohyeon’s hands are hovering over her own face, not quite covering herself but also not really knowing what to do with them.

A small soft hand moves to cup Yoohyeon’s cheek.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine, you don’t need to apologize.”

While she speaks, Gahyeon leans on Yoohyeon’s hands, her cheeks fitting perfectly into Yoohyeon’s warm palms.

With Gahyeon’s face in her hands, her eyes study her closely, her soft expression, the way the corner of her lips curl upwards, the way her soft cheeks seem to push her big bright eyes up, that hopeful gaze focused on her...

Suddenly, Yoohyeon feels like the maknae out of the two instead of the other way around. Their age difference isn’t big but she still feels like she should be doing more instead of letting Gahyeon be the one to smooth the rough edges of their new relationship by herself.

“I wanna be honest, I really do, you deserve someone who tells you everything without having to hide their true intentions,” Yoohyeon says with a tinge of desperation.

Gahyeon has never thought of Yoohyeon as a dishonest person, but maybe not saying exactly what she wants is a problem that worries her. If Gahyeon is perfectly honest, she is also worried about her inability to put her feelings into words. And maybe that affects Yoohyeon as much as it affects their relationship.

“I also have a problem with that, I’m not the best at expressing how I’m feeling,” Gahyeon admits, her quiet voice perfectly clear in the silence of the room.

Yoohyeon’s breath hitches a bit and her hands slowly move up to grab Gahyeon. Noticing the hesitation, Gahyeon rushes to hold the shy hands reaching out to her. And Yoohyeon probably doesn’t notice, but her lips curl into the softest smile.

It tugs something inside her heart and slowly, carefully, Gahyeon leans till she has that smile pressed against her own lips.

They keep kissing and their hands move slowly... tucking stray hairs behind ears, touching shoulders and ribs firmly, letting the fingers knead the warm skin over the clothes...

Yoohyeon’s hands cup Gahyeon’s cheeks, tentatively, almost afraid to use any strength. However, Gahyeon’s hands latch possessively onto Yoohyeon, one of them on her neck, the other grasping Yoohyeon’s shirt.

They break the kiss at the same time, almost timidly, looking into each others eyes their faces so close their noses are touching.

A breathless laugh escapes Gahyeon’s lips and Yoohyeon feels the tension leave her body.

They stay a bit longer not saying a word, letting the silence be filled by the sounds of their soft breathing, the click of Gahyeon’s tongue as she wets her lips, her eyes focused on Yoohyeon, or the sigh that leaves Yoohyeon’s nose as her eyes scan Gahyeon’s face.

“We’re not making an ASMR video,” Gahyeon states, her frown looks serious enough but her pouty lips are too cute for Yoohyeon to take her too seriously.

After a couple of seconds of just gazing at Gahyeon, Yoohyeon nods.

“But I did like the Yoohyeon ASMR experience,” Gahyeon adds. Yoohyeon perks up at this, and it’s ridiculous how much she looks like a puppy who got promised treats. “We could maybe make this a regular thing?”

Yoohyeon looks dumbfounded but she nods anyway, her front teeth peeking through her lips, the beginning of a goofy smile.

“And maybe you could get a bit of the Gahyeon ASMR experience as well,” Gahyeon suggests playfully.

And when she looks at Yoohyeon, there’s a tiny, tender smile growing in her lips.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this in a day and then it took me like two more days to edit… something must be wrong with my brain chemicals, i never write this fast orz  
> so at first i wasn't really going to post it, but since it's already done and all i eventually decided to share it  
> if ya enjoyed the read i'll be glad  
> feel free to leave me your thoughts and if ya like 2hyeon like me, drop by to say hi :D  
> read ya around, guys!!


End file.
